


We Wear Short Shorts

by aboutbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbee/pseuds/aboutbee
Summary: Sammy tests his daddy willpower by wearing short shorts. How long can John hold out?





	We Wear Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other stories Sammy is underage but its unspecified. Sex is consensual.

Sammy came out of the bathroom wearing shorts. But not like basketball shorts. Jean shorts, that were tight and showed off the roundness of his butt and cut off too high so the bottom of his ass was showing. 

When he first walked out the air was taken out of John’s lungs. He stared for a minute and then tried to speak. 

“Uh Sammy…watcha wearing?” Sam looked down, feigning innocence. 

“Oh I had to cut some of Deans old, too tight, jeans into shorts cause mine don’t fit anymore.” 

He smiled cheekily. Sam knew they were too short and John knew he knew but he let it go. Maybe it was truly an innocent thing.

Dean went to the bar to hustle pool while Sam worked on his homework and John researched more cases. After an hour of being alone John was sure Sammy was trying to drive him crazy. While he worked on his homework he layed on the bed on his stomach, knees bent legs swinging in the air. He kept looking at John and biting his lip or teasingly playing with his pencil. 

About an hour into working on his homework Sam got up and stretched and made an exaggerated moan. John eyed him and Sam just smiled. During lunch Sam kept groaning like that gas station food was the best thing he’d ever had and licking and sucking his fingers to get all the grease off. 

“Sammy!” John chastised and Sam just cocked his head. 

John groaned, exhausted from trying to fend off a boner all day. Dean texted that he was on a roll and would be back in a couple hours. John sighed and Sam, who read the text over his shoulder, smiled. He leaned down and whispered in his dad’s ear. 

“Guess it’s just us for a while huh?” John shifted in his chair.

“Don’t you have more homework to do Sam?” Sam smiled and went back to the bed to finish his work. He needed to get this show on the road. It was now or never, so Sam dropped the pencil in his hand on the floor. The small clatter made John look up and Sam got off the bed, as seductively as he could, and bent down so his ass was facing John and bent over slowly. He heard the chair John was sitting at make a thud and before he could look back his face was being pushed into the mattress. 

John ripped his shorts down and Sam heard a tearing sound as they were being pushed to his ankles. John wasted no time, quickly biting one of Sam’s perky ass cheeks. Not hard enough to break skin but hard enough for Sam to yelp. “Ow! Shit!” Sam spat but John payed no attention. 

“That’s what you get,” John started “For teasing me all day.” 

Sam went to reply but before he could John had an asscheek in each hand and was spreading them. A sudden animalistic hunger had over taken him and he dove in. Running his teeth over Sam’s hole before lavishing it with his tongue.

“Daddy!” 

Sam gasped out and John’s eyes rolled back in his head, never thinking he’d nearly come from his youngest saying something so innocent yet so filthy. John took a couple more swipes at Sam’s tight hole, reveling in Sam’s unique taste.

Sam was shivering, with anticipation, fright, or lust, John wasn’t sure. 

“Lay down on the bed.” John commanded and Sam did as he was told.

John quickly ripped his own pants off, leaving him in only boxers and a t-shirt as he climbed on top of Sam. Sam was rutting against John, in search of friction. John leaned down and kissed him, hard and fast, a clash of teeth and tongue, a fight for dominance that John knew he’d win. 

“Daddy please.” Sam whimpered. 

“What baby?” John whispered in Sam’s ear “Tell daddy what you want.” 

John leant down and bit Sam’s earlobe. 

“Want you- want you inside me.” Sam pleaded, pulling on John’s shirt and kissing him hard, biting John’s bottom lip. 

John pulled back and looked Sam straight in the face.

“Is this really what you want Sammy? We can’t go back from this, I need you to be sure.” 

Sam was practically drooling at this point, John’s hard on was pressing against Sam’s hip and his weight on top of Sam just felt right. He’d wanted this for so long and now he was so close he could almost literally taste it. 

Sam nodded frantically. “Yeah, really sure, daddy please. Want you, need you, please.” Sam was nearly sobbing from want. John shushed him and rubbed his cheek.

“Shh baby it’s ok, daddy’s right here. Gonna give you everything you need ok?” 

John lifted himself off Sam and took off his shirt and then quickly took off his boxers while Sam threw his own shirt on the floor. John was back on top of him in an instant and kissing him more gentle now than before. Sam was keening at the skin on skin contact and when their cocks bumped together Sam gasped. 

“Have you ever been with another man Sam?” John asked gently. Sam shook his head and looked away. “Ok baby boy, I’ll just make sure to get you nice and ready for me ok?” 

Sam nodded, still embarrassed. 

John dismounted once more to grab some lube from his bag.

“Ok Sammy, last time, if you don’t wanna do this I won’t be mad. Are you sure?” John asked gently, he couldn’t help the waiver in his voice. God know’s he’s wanted this for quite a while. 

Sam nodded once more “I’m sure.” 

John popped the lube open and slicked up a finger. He circled Sam's rim a few times, and then gently pushed in. Sam made a slightly uncomfortable face and John leaned up to kiss him. He slowly moved his finger in and out until he felt like Sam was ready for a second one. 

“Doing so good baby. God you're gonna be so tight for daddy.” 

John searched for Sam’s prostate and smiled when he found it. He put some pressure on and Sam gasped “F-fuck!” John chuckled and pressed a little harder. “M-more!” John added another finger and got to spreading and scissoring, teasing his prostate, until Sam suddenly shot up. 

“Stop!” He was panting and John quickly removed his fingers. 

“Did I hurt you? Are you ok? Sammy I’m so sorry, I never should’ve-“ 

Sam shook his head quickly. 

“N-no it’s not that. I was just about to come and..” He looked away shyly. 

John took his face in his hands. 

“And what baby?” John’s heart was pounding. 

“I just wanted to come with you inside me..” John’s body visibly relaxed, oh thank god. “I think I’m ready.” Sam said confidently. John wasn’t entirely convinced but he would take it slow. 

“Do you have any condoms?” John asked and Sam giggled. 

“No, why would we even need one? You can’t get me pregnant and I’m clean. Are you?” 

He cocked his head, god it was so cute when he did that. 

“Yeah Sam I’m clean, I just haven’t been with anyone for a while. I might come a lot, it’s easier to clean up with a condom.” 

“No.” Sam said, determined “I wanna feel it inside me.” 

A shiver ran down John’s entire body, holy shit that was hot. He quickly lubed up his cock and lined himself up with Sam’s hole. He pushed in slowly and Sam took a sharp intake of breath when John pushed the head past Sam’s tight rim. He gave Sam a second to adjust and kissed his forehead. 

“Just tell me when to keep going.” He smiled down at Sam. 

Sam gripped the sheets and nodded. 

“Keep going.” 

John pushed in more and Sam forced himself to breath steady. After what felt like forever, for both of them, John was buried fully in Sam. Sam took in all the new feelings, he especially loved how his dad’s balls felt nestled against him. John started slowly pumping in and out, gently kissing Sam, trying to get him to focus on anything other than the sting. John was having trouble not blowing his load, Sam was so fucking tight. John picked up speed and Sam buried his face in the crook of John’s neck, embarrassed at the sounds he was making. 

“Do I feel good daddy?” Sam whispered into John’s skin. 

“God you feel so good baby. You’re doing so good for daddy.” 

Sam arched his back and kissed John’s neck. 

“Harder.” 

John readjusted his hips so that he hit Sam’s prostate with every other thrust. Sam was breathing harder and harder and was thrusting his hips to meet his dad’s pace. John knew he wouldn’t last much longer and by the way Sam’s cock was freely leaking precome he knew Sam was just as close. 

“You feel so good around my cock baby boy. I can’t wait to paint your insides white.” 

John had a lot more to say but that was all it took for Sam. He came with a shout and a litany of “daddy’s” fell out of his mouth like a prayer. Sam’s ass clenched around John’s cock and sent him over the edge. His hips stuttered and he gripped Sam's hips with bruising force. John pulled out of Sam gingerly and situated them so they were spooning. 

“How was that Sammy?” John asked, trying to keep the nervous tone out of his voice. 

Sam giggled and turned around to face him, “I should’ve worn those shorts months ago!” 

Sam smiled sleepily and John just stared. 

He was beautiful like this, happy and carefree and fucked out. John tucked some hair out of Sam’s face and kissed his head. Yeah, he really should’ve worn those shorts months ago.


End file.
